Mohatu/Relationships
Family Kion Mohatu loves her father immensely and will do anything in her power to make her father happy. However, Mohatu is not afraid to stand up for what she thinks is right, even if it means going against her father's wishes. Jasiri Like Kion, Jasiri immediately accepted that it was time for mohatu to lead the Lion Guard, and showed immense pride in her when she and the Lion Guard defeated Janja and his clan. Mhina Mohatu truly loves her boyfriend and is almost always seen by his side. They have never been shown to disagree on anything, making them quite the loyal couple. Mufasa Mohatu looks to her wise Great-grandfather for advice on many different situations whenever she needs it. Mohatu always feels better once he receives some and uses it in any current problem. She has heard a lot about Mufasa, who promises to always be there for her great-granddaughter, proving that he loves her dearly. Scar Having heard about Scar's past through her father, Mohatu always feared that dhe would become just like Scar, even going so far as to stop using the Roar entirely when she worried about misusing it. After meeting Scar, Mohatu's opinion has barely changed and, if anything, became worse. She despises her great- great-uncle for his crimes against the Pride Landers. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Haraka When Mohatu first invited Haraka to join the Lion Guard After receiving his Mark of the Guard and hearing Mohatu's Roar of the Elders, Haraka has softened aroundMohatu (for the most part). Haraka often turns to Mohatu for her pinion on a matter and trusts her judgment. Likewise, Mohatu acknowledges Haraka's strengths as a fighter and friend. Hamu Hamu has been Mohatu's best friend since they were younger and the two always like to play Baobab Ball together. He is also the bravest in the guard and is always ready to take on challenges and also be there for Mohatu and others. Mtoto Mtoto is the strongest in the guard and has known Mohatu for a long time since he knows every Pride Lander. Mtoto is always willing to help others showing he is very caring and always does what Mohatu's commands him to do and worries for his friend and others' safety. Ona Ona is the keenest of sight in the guard. Whenever there's a problem, Ona always spots it. She always listens to Mohatu and her seems to be on top of everything, even when Janja and his clan are attacking. She is also one of Mohatu's best friends and never lets him or the guard down. Rafiki Rafiki is the royal mjuzi of the Pride Lands, who is very wise and a friend to Mohatu and her family. Makini Makini is a Royal Mjuzi in training and like Rafiki, she is a friend to Mohatu and her family. Kulinda Kulinda appears to be on good terms with Mohatu. Kion (From the Legends of the Lion Guard universe) Kion and Mohatu are close friends as Kion has been there to provide assistance for battles. Jasiri (From the Legends of the Lion Guard universe) Jasiri (from legends of the lion guard universe) and Mohatu are close friends as jasiri has been there to provide assistance for battles. Mhina (From the Legends of the Lion Guard universe) Mhina (from legends of the lion guard universe) and Mohatu are close friends as mhina has been there to provide assistance for battles. Beshte (From the Legends of the Lion Guard universe) Besthe (from legends of the lion guard universe) and Mohatu are close friends as beshte has been there to provide assistance for battles. Ono (From the Legends of the Lion Guard universe) Ono (from legends of the lion guard universe) and Mohatu are close friends as Ono has been there to provide assistance for battles. Bunga (From the Legends of the Lion Guard universe) Bunga (from legends of the lion guard universe) and Mohatu are close friends as bunga has been there to provide assistance for battles. Fuli (From the Legends of the Lion Guard universe) Fuli (from legends of the lion guard universe) and Mohatu are close friends as Fuli has been there to provide assistance for battles. Winda Mohatu (From the Legends of the Lion Guard universe) Mohatu is shown to respect to her Legends of the Lion Guard counter part due to her being second in command of Mhina's clan. The two share a fairly comfortable friendship because of this Enemies Janja Janja is Mohatu's greatest enemy, although he could be outranked by Scar. Mohatu, having been taught by his father that hyenas could not be trusted, was wary of all hyenas right away. Cheezi Chungu Tano Nne Category:Relationships